Delta MAH-15 Chimaera
The Delta MAH-15 Chimaera is one of the four attack helicopters in Just Cause (1). Appearance It's a modern and stealthy looking single seat heavy attack helicopter. Its front half is shaped pretty "stealthy", but its rear half appears to not be stealthy whatsoever. This helicopter lacks a rear rotor, but it resembles the experimental Piasecki X-49. The X-49 uses a big ducted fan in the tail to produce additional thrust for speed. At lower speeds the rear of the duct turns to the side to counter the main rotor. The MAH-15 has no actual propeller in the duct, the duct is a bit small and there doesn't seem to be any way to redirect the duct airflow, however there are airplane tail fins on the duct exterior. To the untrained eye, it also resembles a NOTAR-design, which uses air ducts to direct air (and in some cases some, if not all engine exhaust) to the rear of the tail and then out sideways, to counteract the rotational force of the main rotor. However, that is not the case here, because that would need a large hole at the back of the tail. There is no such hole on this vehicle. Also, the tail would have to be much thicker at the back end. The fan-less duct, pointed directly back and the airplane-like tail fins are a very unrealistic design for a helicopter tail. Performance It appears to be quite fast for a helicopter, but due to the combination of its size and inability to fly sideways, it has terrible maneuverability if you're trying to land into a settlement. It's good for all Liberations except for military bases, unless you can outmaneuver the missiles from the automatic surface to air missile launchers. Like the other heavy attack helicopter, the Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt, it catches fire and explodes from a single direct hit with a missile. Also, like the Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt, it shoots 4 missiles at once, allowing it to destroy any target in one shot. Versions and locations All versions have the same weapons: Missiles (shoots 4 at a time) and heavy machine-guns. Trivia *The successor to this helicopter is the AH-33 Topachula and Urga Mstitel in Just Cause 2 and Just Cause 3 respectively, as those also have unconventional designs. *The name might reference an ancient Greek mythological creature, the "Chimera". The Chimera has also come to describe anything that is perceived as wildly imaginative or implausible, which might explain its impossible design. *It may also be referring to the deep-sea species of fish known as the Chimaera, sometimes known as "Ghost shark." *This is one of only two vehicles in Just Cause (1) that starts with "D", the other being the Delta 5H4 Boxhead. *On that above note, it is made by the fictional company Delta. *'MAH' could stand for 'M'ultirole 'A'ttack 'H'elicopter. See also The other 3 attack helicopters in Just Cause (1): *Delta 5H4 Boxhead - Light. *Jackson Z-19 Skreemer - Medium. *Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt - Heavy. Gallery The Agency version Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Agency version, front view. (2).jpg Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Agency version, upper view from front..jpg Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Agency version, upper view..jpg Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Agency version, rear view..jpg Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Agency version, side view from front..jpg Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Agency version, side view..jpg Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (Agency).png|The Agency version at Agency 05 "Camp Babylon" safehouse. Salt refinery (gate).png|At the Salt refinery in Provincia Aguilar. Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Agency version, view of the underside parts of the vehicle..jpg|Underside. Delta MAH-15 Chimaeras.JPG|The Agency version on the left and a San Esperito Military version on the right. Guerrilla version Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Guerrilla version, front view..jpg Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Guerrilla version, side view..jpg Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Guerrilla version, rear view..jpg Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Guerrilla version, upper view..jpg Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Guerrilla version, view of the underside parts..jpg Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Guerrilla version, inside view..jpg The Guerrilla's versions of -Delta MAH-15 Chimaera- and -Delta 5H4 Boxhead-..jpg|The Guerrilla versions of the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera on the right and the Delta 5H4 Boxhead on the left. The Guerrilla's versions of -Delta MAH-15 Chimaera- and -Jackson Z-19 Skreemer-.jpg|The Guerrilla versions of the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera on the left and the Jackson Z-19 Skreemer on the right. The three Guerrilla's Helicopters, together..jpg|Three Guerrilla helicopters: A Delta MAH-15 Chimaera at the front, a Delta 5H4 Boxhead in the middle, and a Jackson Z-19 Skreemer in the background. Guerrilla's aircraft, Delta 5H4 Boxhead -left-, Huerta SPA Ocelot (middle) and Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (right), togheter..jpg|Guerrilla aircraft: A Delta 5H4 Boxhead is on the left, a Huerta SPA Ocelot is in the middle, and a Delta MAH-15 Chimaera is on the right, together. San Esperito Military version Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (Military).jpg San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera.png San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Rear.png San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Top From Rear.png San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Top From Front.png San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Underside.png San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Front.png San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Back.png San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Side.png San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Ground View.png San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera.JPG San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (3).JPG San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (4).JPG Delta MAH-15 Chimaeras.JPG|Alongside a Agency version. Black Hand version Black Hand Chimaera.png Black Hand Chimaera 2.png Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Side.png Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Front.png Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Back.png Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Underside.png Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera.JPG Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (2).JPG Montano Cartel version Montano Cartel Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Front view.jpg Montano Cartel Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, rear view (2).jpg Montano Cartel Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, rear view.jpg Rioja Cartel version Rioja Cartel Delta MAH-15 Chimaera.jpg|Rioja version at back and Agency version at front Rioja Cartel Delta MAH-15 Chimaera 1.jpg Rioja Cartel Delta MAH-15 Chimaera 2.jpg|Provided for side mission Rioja Cartel Delta MAH-15 Chimaera 3.jpg Rioja Cartel Delta MAH-15 Chimaera 4.jpg Rioja Cartel Delta MAH-15 Chimaera 5.jpg Rioja Cartel Delta MAH-15 Chimaera 6.jpg Rioja Cartel Delta MAH-15 Chimaera 7.jpg Rioja Cartel Delta MAH-15 Chimaera 8.jpg Rioja Cartel Delta MAH-15 Chimaera 9.jpg|Another view Rioja Cartel Delta MAH-15 Chimaera 10.jpg|Close up view of Rioja Cartel's version Rioja Cartel Delta MAH-15 Chimaera 11.jpg|Another Close View Rioja Cartel Delta MAH-15 Chimaera 12.jpg|Minigun close-up view River of Blood (flying a helicopter above the boathouse).jpg|In River of Blood. River of Blood (approaching the boat house by helicopter).jpg Miscellaneous Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera outisde Esperito City.JPG|Don't ever attempt this... unless you know what you are doing. JC1 loading 2 (vehicle weapons, spanish, Delta MAH-15 Chimaera).jpg|The Agency version used for a cut-scene. Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Military version at Villa Celeste, Cartel villa during the mission Some Enchanted Evening..jpg|San Esperito Military version at Villa Celeste Cartel Villa during the mission Some Enchanted Evening. This is the only time it spawns there, or even outside of a military base. Rare.JPG|Crash landed at some town after liberation. For this to happen, the pilot has to be killed by you specifically. The vehicle is a Rotor industries ATRV. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category: Aircraft in Just Cause (1) Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito